Reloj de Arena
by Weasleyisa 2
Summary: Ichigo y compañía han vivido en paz por mucho tiempo. una extraña mujer se acercara a los Kurosaki con amenazas de sangre y sufrimiento. Kazui tendrá que tomar una desicion . Aceptar irse quedarse y afrontarlo a lado Ichika y los shinigami.


El ruido era constante, nunca le desagrado el bullicio, el olor a cuero, hierro , plástico vaya hasta del sudor que con el tiempo había aprendido a tolerar y a ignorar. Los hombres grandes y fuertes entrenaban , daban todo de si. Lo saludaban amigablemente y el muchacho de 15 años movió su cabeza buscando a una persona al tiempo que se acomodaba su mochila . Este lo encontró primero.

-Kazui-una voz grave le hizo voltear.

-Tio Chad.-respondió alegre el joven de cabellos naranjas, estaba vestido con una sudadera verde menta arriba de su uniforme escolar.

Chad era ridículamente millonario, invirtió en una cadena de gimnasios, así también daba pláticas a jóvenes invitándolos a ocupar su tiempo en el deporte y dándoles financiamiento a los realmente interesados en el boxeo. Habia entrenada a Kazui mas niño pero al parecer estaba más interesado en ver la nubes que se veían por la gran ventana del gimnasio. Así que dejaron "ser" al muchacho. El box no era su deporte. Ni el béisbol, ni el fútbol . al parecer respiraba , comía y soñaba con la idea de ser el mejor shinigami de la historia. Reto personal y promesa hecha a la hija de la capitana del 13 escuadrón Rukia Kuchiki . hacienda que la Abarai rodará de la risa por el suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde…?

El chico apretó los labios

-…Reprobaste de Nuevo?-Chad negó-no puedo seguir cubriéndote Kazui.

-No…bu…Bueno si , unas cuantas, mis padres van a matarme, y si se entera mi tía Yuzu- terminó pasando saliva.

-Hmmmmm

-Vamos ten consideración ademas hace tiempo que no vengo por acá y me gustaría entrenar me haría bien estoy algo obeso

Logró sacarle a Chad una sonrisa ladeada

-Tienes la misma complexión de tu padre a tu edad.

Kazui parpadeo pensativo gesto que a Chad le recordó a Orihime.

-Saca el brazo anda…anda…mándame tu mejor DIRECTO-sonrió alegremente agarrando a su tío postizo por el codo llevándolo a su oficina en el Segundo piso del gimnasio donde estaba repleto de fotografías enmarcadas de sus peleas ganadas ,muchos trofeos y medallas , a unos 5 metros más adentro estaba una especie de escaleras arriba que tenia ring especial , rodeado de espejos. Kazui estaba ya vestido con su ropa shinigami haciéndolo aparecer. parecía que era el único que no entendía cuán poderoso era. Chad hizo aparecer su brazo pero antes de que nadie hiciera un minúsculo movimiento.

-HEY

-ARGGG.

Chad suspiro.

-Chado.

-Ichigo

El hombre miraba directamente a su hijo con el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal, saltó al ring , el chico regresó a su aspecto normal resignado. lo tomó violentamente por el cuello.

-Me ahorcas pa..papa..Arg-el chico agarraba el brazo de su padre con ojos suplicantes miraba al boxeador que negó.

-Yo no tomo tan a pecho las faltas a la escuela y esas notas, pero tu madre está muy decepcionada y no me gusta verla así…-miró a su amigo-¿Chado vienes a cenar?

El hombre negó rápidamente presa del pánico.

Xxx

Orihime Kurosaki acomodaba la mesa de estudio de su único hijo con pesadez , no entendía ella y su esposo sacaban notas aceptables en su época estudiantil y eran muy ordenados . Kazui no era así , sonrió internamente era mas libre , mas feliz aun asi que quisiera irse de casa y ser un shinigami de tiempo completo debería terminar la escuela. A veces pensaba que le estaba cortando las alas o seria que no lo quería dejar ir. No quería ser egoísta, pero era su niño siempre lo sería.

 **FLASHBACK**

-Bueno-su novio le entregó a su chica una lata de refresco de naranja-veamos según Tatsuki soy un desconsiderado por que estas tu organizando toda la boda sola.-Lo siento

-Mhmm-negó abriendo el refresco y mirando directamente a sus ojos, Ichigo mordía un onigiri mirando la lista de invitados -Ichigo.

-¿Si?

-Ehh, no te preocupes no tiene que ser una boda tan grande-se acomodo su cabello atrás de la oreja-Uryu me esta ayudando con el vestido .

Ichigo intentó ocultar una mueca de preocupación recordando los vestiditos de Kon.

-Tampoco quiero algo tan sencillo ni tan exaltado como la boda de Rukia y Renji...Santo Cielo...Byakuya saco la casa por la ventana - rio levemente-Pobre Renji...¿Pasa algo?

Orihime empezó a llorar,el pelinaranja se sobresaltó buscando la mirada de su chica que evitaba a todos medios devolverle la mirada, Temblaba como gelatina, Ichigo estaba a empezando a preocuparse de verdad lloraba con tanto sentimiento, hipeaba y parecía no poder hablar , jalaba aire. sacó algo de su bolsillo de la sudadera color melón. una especie de termómetro al parecer del hombre , pero al voltearlo supo que era, una prueba de embarazo. los ojos marrones miraban el artefacto sin entender había 2 rallitas, el empaque estaba escondido detrás de Orihime abajo de una almohada, rápidamente el chico saltó hacia él y leyó las instrucciones, porque Orihime no podía aún hablar. POSITIVO. el aire se le salia por los pulmones, reconoció ese sentimiento tenía miedo, miro a su novia y se sintió horrible. después de quedar unos momentos en silencio un nuevo sentimiento le inundó a Orihime hacia su pecho y metió su cara en la clavícula de esta besándole la piel.

-Lo siento

-Tonta-dijo Ichigo sin dejar de abrazarla- fue mi culpa , a mi se me rompió el condón.

Orihime se sonrojo. recordando.- ¿N-no estas enojado?.

Ichigo río besándola y tomando a la mujer por sorpresa-Estoy muy feliz. Gracias Orihime, te prometo ser el mejor de los padres para nuestro bebé

Orihime lo abrazó con fuerza -Debemos recortar gastos.-dijo mirando las cosas de la boda

-Bien-Ichigo tomo la lista de invitados-Quitaremos a Keigo de la lista

Orihime rió.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Deberías dejar de esconderte en los mismo lugares-le aconsejaba el Kurosaki mayor detrás de Kazui este hizo un puchero.

-Algo así me dijo Tío Chado-El muchacho se dejo caer en la sala e Ichigo buscaba a su esposa.-¡MAMA!-

Ichigo lo miro negativamente.

-¿Hay helado de chocolate con Wasabi?

Orihime sonrió al escuchar esa voz.


End file.
